Operation: Wedding Bells
by Yumiii
Summary: It can't be that hard to have a wedding day. Or maybe it could, especially when the grooms just turned 5, and flip the Night class' lives upside down, inside out. Sequel to Operation: Vampire Children. KXZ, and more of Aido's mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-ish: Aido being Aido**

And so the days passed and the Night Dormitory vampires have finally accepted the fact that their beloved pureblood is getting married to the notorious, one and only Zero Kiryuu…

Oh really now?

Hanabusa seemed to have something up his sleeves. And apparently it has got to do with something a certain perfume that smells great to vampires, but horrible to humans…

The plan: throw human-stink bomb into Kiryuu's room on the night before the wedding.

Of course, he hadn't added into the equation that his dear Kaname-sama happened to also be in there.

* * *

HA short much? Goodness this is like the shortest thingo I've ever written in my entire life. It's not even substantial! But hell, it's a MAJOR teaser as you can tell. Why? I looked back on the old reviews from operation: VC and found many actually asked for a sequel/update/wedding blah blah. And I tend to usually do something humorous whilst doing major stories, so yeah. I don't really need details for these short stories anyway XDD

Refresh your memory with Operation: Vampire Children (if needed!) Yes, hilarity will ensue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hide-and-squeak

* * *

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I swear!" Hanabusa was literally sobbing from where he was being hung from the chandelier. He was wrapped up by a rope like a cacoon.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you would be _this_ stupid!" Ruka huffed out, frustrated.

"Kaname-sama wasn't supposed to be part of the ambush!"

Takuma sighed, slapping a hand on his forehead. Despite being a very healthy vampire, he felt a headache starting to grow.

"Everyone knows the dorm leader always sneaks to Kiryuu's room," Senri commented, unimpressed as he gnawed on a pocky. Beside him, Rima just nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, it was an accident! I just wanted to get back at Kiryuu for turning us into kids," the blond tried to explain.

"You do know that if you had suceeded in turning only Zero to a kid, Kaname wouldn't let you see the light of dawn?" Takumi continued sighing. The fact that the vice dorm president is sighing so much was already putting a lot of pressure on the group. "Their wedding is tomorrow. TOMORROW, mind you, Hana."

"The effect should wear off in a few hours, I swear!"

"That's what you said hours ago!" Everyone in the room yelled and Hanabusa continued sobbing upside down.

A door from the second level opened and everyone became alert. A minute later Akatsuki walked down, and everyone was staring at the expressionless face.

"Uh... Akatsuki...?" Takumi asked, blinking. A soft shuffle of feet and clothes caught his attention, and from behind the redhead's legs two small figure popped out. The two kids there looked no older than four or five.

"Erm... ?" The small brunette sounded.

The blonde almost felt his heart stop. The very Kaname he had once seen when he was young was just standing there. A pair of big, beady brown eyes look up at him, and Takuma couldn't resist anymore. He immediately scooped the small pureblood up, holding him in a death hug. Everyone's facial expression was priceless when they saw what Takuma did to their leader.

"Kaname! You're so adorable!"

"You're suffocating me," despite being the most feared vampire, the voice came out as a little squeak, which made the blond a little more insane.

All the other vampires let out a sigh, before their attention turned to the other young boy still hiding behind Akatsuki's legs. The obvious silver hair wasn't well hidden against a dark background.

Akatsuki shifted to the side, revealing the ex-human. Immediately, Zero was startled that his cover was gone, and he reached out to grab Akatsuki's pants, cowering behind the much taller person.

"Kiryuu's really shy for someone so notorius is his adulthood," the redhead commented, giving another sigh. Ever since Hanabusa made the stupid mistake, it was hard _not_ to sigh every few seconds.

After Hanabusa realised that he had accidentally turned both the grooms-to-be, he went crying to his cousin. When Akatsuki saw the two kids he was half a second to beating the living daylights out of his dumb cousin. Refraining from giving the other an easy punishment, he ordered Hanabusa to wake the crew while he dressed the two in something a little more appropriate, with Seiren's (to Akatsuki's surprise) aid.

Hanabusa hanging from the chandelier was Takuma's doing, and no one has even seer the blond give such a creepy, blood curtling smile in their entires lives.

Now the two boys were dressed in white shirts and black pants, exepertly crafted by Seiren in the matter of minutes.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, we must find a way to reverse this. Either that, or we let it wear off, hopefully before tomorrow," Takuma offered the suggestion.

"What about the chairman? Maybe he can do something. And that hunter dude," Senri spoke.

"You mean Touga? Sure, bring Hanabusa to him and see how chopped he ends up after finding out what his pupil got turned into..." The tallest of the group trailed off when he noticed that Zero had walked up to where Takuma was, holding onto Kaname.

"Kana," the hunter squeaked out, holding out his arms.

"Aww how cute," Takuma laughed and lowered the brunette to the floor.

"Don't put Kaname-sama down!" The blond heard Akatasuki said. However, the former looked up and blinked, wondering what was wrong. That was, until he heard Kaname giving a pained yelp.

Takuma immediately lifted Kaname as a reflex, even stepping away from Zero. Kaname let out a soft whimper, and Takuma found out what the cause was. There were two pin-prick marks on Kaname's arm.

"Oh boy..." The blond carrying Kaname trailed off. The more he held onto his leader though, the more teary Zero seemed to look. He looked so, so, _so _cute Takuma had almost given in and handed the brunette over like candy. However, he couldn't give in, only lifting Kaname up higher. "Akatsuki, do something!"

"I _can't_ do anything... by the way you can't have Kaname-sama stay too long away from Zero 'cos he'll-"

Too late. Zero had already broken into tears because he didn't have Kaname with him. The small boy started to run away from the group, which had everyone panicking. At that very moment, Kaname had also jumped out of Takuma's hold, running in the opppsite direction.

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa yelled from the ceiling.

"We have to get them back!" Ruka almost screamed in horror. She made a sprint for Kaname, whilst Akatsuki and Takuma went after Zero.

"Don't just stand there you too!" The blond above yelled at the two models who were simply standing around eating snacks. "Let me down so I can help!"

"What do you think?" Senri questioned the lady beside him.

"I don't know. It won't hurt I guess?" Rima replied.

"Argh! You two! Just get me out of here!"

Sighing, the redhead was about to leap up to Hanabusa's height when he felt the end of his pants being stepped on. Apparently he hadn't seen Zero running past him, and by the time he did he had lost his balance and landed on the floor, face-flat.

"Oh god you're such a klutz," Hanabusa commented with a sigh as he watched mini-Zero duck through a doorway. Akatsuki and Takuma reentered the room, blinking at the sigh of Senri on the floor.

"Aka! Get me down! I'll help Ruka get Kaname-sama!"

Giving a click of his tongue, Akatsuki snapped his fingers and a spark formed before a flame, and like a fireball, he threw it right at his cousin. The latter started yelling profanities.

"He went through there," Rima pointed the direction where the youngster went, deadpan.

"Man, who knew chasing kids would take this much effort," Takuma sighed out as he trotted over to the said doorway.

"I wonder how dorm leader and Kiryuu dealt with us," Akatsuki gave a penny for his thought, following the blond closely. "He's like a bloody cat, crawling under tables and stuff."

"That makes two cats," everyone heard a huffed voice coming from a very tired tone. Ruka had also entered the resting area, hands on sides. "I can't catch Kaname-sama at all."

"Hide-and-seek!" The vampires in the room all froze at the voice. It belonged to the hunter, albeit in a young boy's voice. It echoed from a certain location, but no matter how keen the vampires' sense of hearing was, none were able to pick up its origin. They could only glance at each other, puzzled and horrified.

"This isn't happening..." Hanabusa groaned out. He received a hard slap on the shoulder, courtesy of the other blonde in the room.

"If it weren't for you and your venegful streak, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"We have to find them, regardless," Takuma finished, hands splayed in the air. "Akatsuki and Senri, with me to find Zero. The rest of you track Kaname."

Even before anyone could give an affirmative reply, the house went dark in a split second. The chandelier above, the lamps on the tables, everything. It was pitch black darkness. Cue the midnight chiming of the distant clocktower, and the vampires felt their skin crawl when there was an aura emitting from an unknown origin.

"They're really serious about playing hide-and-seek," Senri commented non-chalently.

"This could be bad," Takuma uttered out. All the other vampires turned in the direction of the voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Hanabusa.

"Have you guys forgotten? When playing hide-and-seek..." The blond started, dread in the underlying tone. "Kaname makes sure the entire building is 'shielded' by his aura."

Even in the darkness, half the vampires' face turned a little paler than normal.

"Care to explain?" Ruka piped up.

"When we were young, we taught Kaname how to play hide-and-seek. Obviously, since we are vampires, nighttime doesn't affect usas humans would. Hence, Kaname deviced a power that encases the area or building we play in. It supresses our powers to a certain extent. In case you haven't noticed, our night vision isn't as effective as it should be."

A few mumbles confirmed what Takuma said, and he cleared his throat, continuing: "That's not the worse part. To make it more 'interesting', in Kaname's terms, he makes our gaming ground like a haunted house."

"A haunted house," Senri repeated, as if to confirm what he had heard.

"Yes, a haunted hou-"

"EEEK!" Ruka suddenly yelped, jumping into Akatsuki's arms. The latter caught her in time, and everyone looked over at her puzzedly. "S-something touched my legs."

Hanabusa, tensing all of a sudden, gulped. "I think we're forgetting the most important part of this ga-" Lightning suddenly struck the ground just outside of the Night dormitory, lighting the hall for a very brief second. The blonde was momentarily stunned, because apart from the other five sets of eyes that were watching him, there were _more_ behind his friends, staring menacingly at him.

"What part?" Takuma questioned. The others and he were oblivious to the extra sets of eyes that had bloodred sclera, and black iris and silver, fang shaped pupils. This was most likely because they were all trying to focus their vision on Hanabusa, who was now trembling where he stood.

"K-kaname-sama... always b-brings out our darkest fears into _reality_."

* * *

-laughs- I apologise, for updating only like two years after I posted the sneak... I ought to kill myself DX

Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and all the sillyness that's been happening, and will come too. I opted to change the synopsis a little, because I find bullying the night class absolutely fun. Hide-and-squeak will end within the next chapter, but more crazy stuff will ensue. Who wouldn't find a mini-kaname and mini-Zero terrorising the vampires adorable? ;D

Hope you've all been well. I'm writing much too slow for my liking, but well... I admit, I procrastinate and deviate from things too easily -sobs-


End file.
